By the Will of Bottle and Dice
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: A lot of things can happen at a party, things can get a little... intense. AU fic - GinHiji. If you don't like Alternate Universes, then please do not read.


**Title**: By the Will of Bottle and Dice  
**Pairing**: Gintoki/Hijikata  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: No  
**A/N**: This is one of the things I wrote Lavi for Christmas, but thought I'd post one as a Happy New Year thing. This is also an AU.

_**Needless to say though - uh-oh, Aero is about to get sentimental - for Lavi: looking forward to another great year with you.**_

**By the Will of Bottle and Dice**

Spin the bottle, such a cliché game and not even Gintoki's idea, but at the moment he couldn't help the twist of knots rolling around in his gut. There was only one reason he was looking forward to this and that reason had purposefully – it had to have been purposefully with the way the other had looked at him when he'd sat down – placed himself across from Gintoki.

They weren't friends, were barely acquaintances with how little they actually talked and how much they fought. But they _were_ crushing on each other pretty damn hard. They'd never said as much, but the sexual tension between them was so thick it was impossible not to notice it or misconstrue what it was. The thing was that both of them were too stubborn to do anything about it short of fighting more, which was their default. Denial was their friend and they were both embracing it. Gintoki was sure neither of them knew what one wanted from the other. It was hard to tell, really. One second they were staring at each other and the next there was fists flying.

But this new scenario opened up new opportunities. If the kiss wasn't their idea then it couldn't be incriminating or considered anything more than a game. It wouldn't mean anything.

Everyone was finding their seats and Gintoki made sure that Kagura was right next to him. He indulged Kagura – if she was going to do something like this, he'd rather she did it with him around to keep an eye on her since Kamui did such a shitty job of it. Shinpachi was a different matter altogether and if anything happened to him, Gintoki knew he was a dead man. Otae would skewer him alive, fry him, and feed him to fish where he'd then become fish poop and fed upon by tiny organisms until he was a sedimentary dust on the ocean floor.

"Are we all aware of the rules?" Tsukuyo asked, placing the bottle in what she must have thought was the middle.

"Might as well explain the rules just in case," Yamazaki replied and Gintoki swore he'd been eating the same anpan for two hours now.

Sougo lifted a hand, his fingers curled into a fist. "I'm sure everyone knows that when you spin the bottle you have to kiss whoever it lands on, but that's boring. Let's use these to make it at least a little interesting." He casually set a pair of dice on the table, both of them different. One had body parts written on it – lips, stomach, neck, etc. – and the second had commands – lick, suck, bite, etc. – and Gintoki suddenly felt sick, his stomach somersaulted so hard. "There's one in there called player's choice, you get that one and you can choose any of the commands on the dice. And there's no backing out, though that should go without saying."

-o-O-o-

For those of you who would like a reference –

Dice One: lick, suck, squeeze, player's choice, bite, kiss.

Dice Two: hand, neck, lips, ear, belly, thigh.

-o-O-o-

There were nods all around and Gintoki, as a whole, was fine with the game. The only problem that came to mind was that he wasn't quite sure how he'd feel if he had to watch Hijikata kiss anyone else. That was completely preposterous though, Gintoki hadn't even kissed the bastard yet, so why should it bother him if someone else did? Anyway, he one more thing to address before they began.

"Oi! Rules are a bit different for those who are underage! You can kiss the adolescents among us on the cheek, but that's it."

From the corner of his eye, he caught Otae nodding in approval and he almost let out a sigh of relief. Golden rule: always stay on Otae's good side.

"You can't be serious," Kagura hissed at him.

"Oh, very serious," he said to her, then asked the group, "any objections?"

There was a consensus all around, though Shinpachi, whose face was red, might have been about to fight it had Otae not punched the top of his head to give him a noogie.

"Spin it to see who goes first," Katsura suggested and since Kondo was closer, he spun it.

Sarutobi's scream was eardrum shattering and Gintoki thought his skin might start to melt off because of how hard she was staring at him. He looked away as she spun it, praying to his own gods of sugar granules and parfait that it wouldn't land on him.

"No! Can I re-spin?"

Yamazaki looked like he was about to choke on his anpan. "_Please_, can re-spinning be a thing?"

"Not a chance," Sougo replied, nudging the dice to her.

Gintoki's shoulders sagged a little in relief and he did feel a bit bad for it. Sarutobi was nice enough, but she tended to get... carried away when it came to him. He still didn't know how she'd managed to get into his room and tie herself up last year for his birthday, she was like a fucking ninja or something.

His attention went back to the game when there were laughs as Sarutobi crawled across the circle to bite Yamazaki's hand, poor guy looked terrified. Rightly so, it was believed by some that she had the power to bite clear through flesh and bone. She was terrifying, in short, but a nice girl overall. And Yamazaki about pissed himself when he spun and it landed on Sougo, though, his terror was justified. He was shaking so bad he could barely roll the dice and when he did, his soul tried to depart his body.

"P-please! I d-don't wanna lick h-his neck! Not h-him! Please!"

"Not even badminton can save you now," Gintoki said sagely and apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Yamazaki paled and looked faint.

It was then that Gintoki realized he really didn't want to see this and so asked Kagura if she wanted anything to drink. In theory, that was a terrible thing to ask because, five minutes later, he was returning with drinks for nearly everyone in the circle and his arms were just barely big enough to manage. The bottle hadn't landed on him while he'd been gone and thanks to Kagura filling him in on the happenings, it hadn't landed on Hijikata, either.

It was only a matter of time before it did though and only one spin after Gintoki had sat back down, the bottle was pointing to Hijikata. But Gintoki let out the most relieved laugh when Tsukuyo had to squeeze his lips. His face got so red, it was perfect! That was something Gintoki could handle seeing and no, he wasn't going to think too hard on any of that. Just focus on the game, Sakata.

Hijikata reached out and spun the bottle, his eyes staying on the thing as it went round and round. Gintoki's heart leapt up into his throat when the bottle stopped pointing almost in his direction. _Almost_.

"Eww," Kagura yelled and Hijikata's face got even redder.

He crawled forward and Gintoki honestly couldn't hear the jokes being made in the circle around him, all of that had faded to white noise. He was just watching, it was innocent, and he couldn't decide if he was really disappointed the bottle hadn't landed on him. How would it even go if they had to do something in front of so many people? A stupid, useless thing to think about, but it crossed his mind all the same.

And the kiss with Kagura probably would have been fine had Hijikata not glanced at Gintoki right when his lips touched her cheek. Gintoki was so close to pouncing and it wasn't because of jealousy, it was hard to explain. He was just so tired of waiting, of playing this game of cat and mouse, neither of them giving way while both of them chased the other in circles just as the bottle would spin. He was frustrated and reaching his limit, but already Hijikata was retreating, his eyes no longer anywhere near Gintoki. The blush in Hijikata's face was for _him_ though, he knew that, he could tell.

That only made his fingers twitch more.

Kagura spinning the bottle took his mind off it and of all the people it could have landed on, Kondo wasn't the worst.

"Look at me, Otae-san! Look how good I am with kids! I'll make a great fa –" Bless Kagura for punching him in the face. "Ahh, no, no, no, does that count? She has to kiss me, doesn't she?"

"I'd say it counts," Gintoki replied as Kagura settled back at his side. "All in favor?"

He raised his hand and everyone else in the circle minus Kondo and Sougo raised a hand in agreement.

"What?" Sougo asked when everyone was staring at him. "This can't honestly come as a surprise."

Gintoki nodded. "Fellow sadist is exempt from judgment, let the game commence."

"And who the hell put you in charge?" Tsukuyo accused and Gintoki had to assume she was talking to him because the way her eyes were crossed and her finger was pointing in the wrong direction wasn't much help to go by.

"Are you kidding? The guy with the white hair is always important, it's only natural, just like my perm."

There was a loud laugh and Gintoki leaned over to give Sakamoto a fist bump – code for: natural perm friends for life, dattebayo. There was collective eye rolling all around, but that stopped when Kondo spun the bottle and kept looking at Otae, his fingers crossed. When the bottle landed on Kyuubei instead, there was a collective uproar, laughter that only doubled when he had to bite her thigh. He ended up getting kicked and Kyuubei wasn't blushing too bad until she spun the bottle and it landed on Otae.

Now, Gintoki wasn't – too – much of a sap, but even he had to admit it was some kind of cute when Kyuubei's face lit up as she leaned in to give Otae a kiss on the lips. Even Otae was blushing, but she was smiling, too. As far as kisses went, it was an innocent one, very chaste, but it was sweet. Depending on who he was paired up with, if Gintoki had gotten 'kiss' and 'lips,' he'd have just gone to town. Several games of truth or dare had gone terribly awry for him before and being pretty much indifferently bisexual had made it easy to take whatever came his way.

But, of course, when there was actually a person he wanted to kiss, it didn't look like it was going to happen. Figured. And just because it had crossed his mind, he looked up at Hijikata only to find him glance away when he did, pink cresting his cheeks. Gintoki scratched the back of his neck, not even paying attention to the game anymore all because his crush had blushed a little. What the hell was that? What kind of sorcery was it that a simple blush could derail Gintoki completely? Whose idea was it that they even be seated across from each other, anyway?

"Ohhh!"

Gintoki blinked at the chorus of _ohh_'s and looked down to find the bottle pointing at him, but he had no idea who'd even just spun it.

"These dice better land on something good," Sougo said and when had it become that bastard's turn again?

He shrugged, he was fine with Sougo. "Fair warning, I'll think you're propositioning me if you have to kiss my hand."

"I'd rather squeeze your neck."

Gintoki smirked. "Aw, I'd be no fun though, 'cause I'd probably enjoy that." Otae smacked him on the back of his head so hard his brains scrambled. "Ach-ch-ch! _What_? Why this? Of all the things I've said before, that's definitely not the worst."

Otae only glared at him in clear warning and Sougo rolled the dice, getting player's choice and lips.

Sougo scoffed. "Well, if I have to do anything to your lips, it's going to be kiss them."

If it were anyone else, that would probably be weird. But it was Sougo, they'd known each other for a years and had long since solidified a sadist pact that was both weird and confusing. Hence why the idea of kissing wasn't even a strange thing, in fact, Gintoki felt nothing for it. It wasn't like thinking about kissing Hijikata where his stomach folded in on itself, his hands got clammy, his throat go dry, and his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

"Have you been tested recently?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes, results were positive."

"Dare I ask what for?"

"Sexy, obviously."

Gintoki made a show of soundlessly choking as Sougo crawled over. "Sexy, of course, come closer so I can stare into your shimmering poop colored eyes."

"Your eyes are the ones that shimmer."

"Only in close ups."

"And close up is exactly where I am," Sougo replied when he was in front of Gintoki and he had to admit that that was smooth as fuck, the bastard.

It was enough to make Gintoki snort, anyway. "C'mon, gimme your germs already, the people are waiting."

"The plebeians will wait as long as I want them to, now, pucker up."

Gintoki knew even before Sougo had closed the distance between them that there would soon be a tongue in his mouth. Sougo had the opportunity and he was going to take it, so when hands landed on Gintoki's cheeks and he had a lap full of Sougo, there was no surprise when a tongue slid across the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth, but continued to feel nothing except amusement that was mirrored in the smirk he felt against him. He was vaguely aware of cat calls and he was pretty sure someone had thrown confetti, but his eyes were already shut so he couldn't be sure. Sougo's tongue moved with his own and he knew it was all for show, everyone else probably knew that, too.

Their lips parted with a smack and Sougo patted his cheek. "Not bad."

"Please, it's the best you've ever had."

"Keep dreaming," Sougo retorted and slid his eyes to Kagura. "Someday, China, this could be you."

Gintoki didn't even need to throw him, Kagura had well and truly taken care of dislodging Sougo and sending him sprawling halfway across the room.

"Nice toss," Gintoki sidelined to her, "I give it a nine."

"Shut up and spin the bottle."

Chuckling, he did just that and held his breath, waiting... _hoping_, subtly glancing up at Hijikata through his bangs... but it was not to be. The bottle pointed to Shinpachi and Gintoki was glad he didn't have to bother with the dice.

Gintoki went over to him and pointedly raised his hands, glancing at Otae. "Look at this, see where my hands are? No funny business here!"

Shinpachi's face was the brightest of reds when Gintoki leaned in and pecked his cheek. Chaste, innocent, and then he got the fuck out of there. Lingering could potentially stir her anger and he'd been so good most of the night so far! He hadn't even succumbed to the call of the alcohol knowing he had underage underlings to look after!

It was just after Gintoki had retaken his seat that Takasugi finally emerged from wherever he'd been holed up. Kamui was trailing after him, both their clothes and hair askew.

"That's it! Party is over!" Takasugi yelled as Kamui killed the radio – literally, killed the thing with a karate chop of his hand. "Parents are coming home early! Everybody get your asses outta here and take as much booze as you can with you! You've got maybe five minutes, get out!"

All became a flurry of motion, bodies jostling bodies, people hollering shit that got lost in the way of other people hollering different shit. Gintoki's only priority was getting his few people out of there and into some sort of transportation. He'd walked to Takasugi's, he didn't have a car and didn't live very far away and, hey, walking was economical!

So, he stayed right with Kagura and gathered Otae, Shinpachi, and Kyuubei on the voyage of jostling bodies to the door. He didn't have to do much work, between Otae and Kagura, the path was cleared pretty quickly.

"You coming with us?" Otae asked.

He shook his head as they reached Kyuubei's car. "Nah, I can walk. All you guys live in the opposite direction anyway."

"Don't get hit by a car!" Kagura called from the open window.

"Wait up!" Kamui appeared and crawled in through said window with an agility that shouldn't have been humanly possible. "Don't mind if I hitch a ride."

Gintoki and Kamui shared a short-lived glare before Kyuubei started driving to get out of the way of the person behind her. Then, Gintoki was grabbed, yanked, pulled, and lastly, shoved. He found himself in the front seat of a car with Yamazaki and two dudes he didn't know in the back. In the driver's seat was Hijikata, who looked just as surprised to see Gintoki as Gintoki was to be there. At an insistent honk though, he started driving and pulled out onto the road.

"My place is in the other direction," Gintoki said – it was the first thing that came to mind!

Hijikata gripped the wheel tighter. "So's mine, but theirs isn't."

Gintoki shut up and idly listened to the chatter coming from the back. One by one, they were dropped off, each of them drunker than the last.

"Didn't drink anything tonight, did you?" he teased when there was only a teetering Yamazaki left.

"I promise it was only one beer, I was on designated driver duty..."

"You're such a lightweight though," Gintoki replied with a low chuckle.

"I only had one! Not even a full one!"

Neither of them were looking at each other and they lapsed right into silence after that. Yamazaki was keeping himself entertained with half-drunken mumblings, but a few minutes later, he, too, was gone. The quiet was deafening.

"Where do you live?"

"Few streets down from Takasugi, just keep following the main road."

Hijikata nodded and did as he'd been directed, his eyes never leaving the road. It was so strange for Gintoki, his chest felt tight and for the life of him, he couldn't think of a single thing to say aside from the usual insults. Gintoki was lucky he could hide it so well and doubly lucky that Hijikata couldn't. The other's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and even more telltale was the light flush in his cheeks.

"Sweet ride you've got."

Hijikata's mouth kicked up on the side, barely hinting at a smirk. "It's my brother's."

"Ah, he's got good taste."

"Had to do his laundry for a week to get it tonight."

"Your sacrifice is properly noted and appreciated. Though I don't know how I got in here. That's me, up there on the right."

"Sougo, who else?"

The car slowed and Gintoki's heart clenched in his chest. Why couldn't he think of something? Normally he was full of all kinds of crazy ideas, but now he was drawing a complete, embarrassing blank. Hijikata mumbled something that Gintoki didn't catch as the car stopped.

"Hah? Speak up, asshole."

There was a long pause before Hijikata repeated without looking over, hands still clutching the wheel. "It didn't landed on us."

"Oh. No... it didn't." Gintoki swallowed and felt his stomach tighten in knots that he wouldn't identify as butterflies. "Wouldn't have, you know, been too terrible if it had."

Hijikata's shoulders pinched up and Gintoki would have thought him angry with the scowl he was sporting, but the blush spoke louder than the scowl.

"Sougo, he – here." Hijikata reached into a compartment in the door and after, held out his hand with the two dice sitting in his palm. "He gave me these before he left."

"We should use them," was out of Gintoki's mouth the second he saw them.

Hijikata turned his head so fast that it cracked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," he snatched the dice away. "I'll go first."

"W-wait, don't you –"

"If you don't want to, just say so," Gintoki interrupted. "If you want to, let me roll."

Hijikata gulped so hard his throat undulation looked painful, but he didn't say a word, just stared. Gintoki watched him for a few more seconds, giving him ample enough time to at least shake his head, but he didn't. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Gintoki let the dice loose on the dashboard and they both watched them skitter to a stop.

Ear and suck.

Suck. Ear.

"Okay," Gintoki breathed, "sure."

"Hold on," Hijikata muttered lowly, shell-shocked sounding, as he put the car in park, then turned it off – apparently doing that beforehand hadn't even occurred to him.

The harsh blanket of quiet that took over was shattering in its absolution. He could hear Hijikata breathing, the change in lighting made him look darker, shrouding a mysterious air that only pulled Gintoki in all the more. He hadn't ever considered before then that this might be more than just a simple crush and he didn't dare consider it now, but it was suddenly a very real _idea_ and those were dangerous. Casting that aside, he focused on the moment and Hijikata and how long he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this.

Keeping his breathing steady, Gintoki reached over to hold Hijikata's chin with one hand and brush his hair back with the other. Hijikata's hair was soft, he noted, and some of the shorter strands tickled his nose as he leaned in closer. It was hard to keep his breath steady, but Hijikata was having a worse time of it. Hijikata's ear was bright red and he didn't know what to do with his hands, so they were left to clench and wring in his lap. Part of Gintoki wanted to tell Hijikata to grab onto him, but honestly, what would that do besides make it more awkward?

"Well?" Hijikata snapped. "You gonna do somethin' or just keep breathin' on me, asshole?"

"Oi, shut it, mayo freak!"

Steeling himself, Gintoki opened his mouth and went for it. He took Hijikata's earlobe between his lips and was startled by the gasp that puffed out against his neck from Hijikata. Fingers curled lightly into Gintoki's shirt and that, something so simple, had his breath catching in his throat. He felt out Hijikata's earlobe with his tongue and nibbled a little with his teeth before taking a before taking a shaky inhale and sucking.

Hijikata's fingers tightened and his body twitched, but the interesting thing was that his body twitched _toward_ Gintoki, not away. Gintoki's heart was pounding, not in his chest, in his throat where it'd lodged itself so inconveniently. He worried the flesh some more, sucking enough to make his cheeks start to hollow. Hijikata went stiff and grunted something that was almost too high pitched to be an actual grunt, but whatever it was, it went right to Gintoki's dick. The other was so warm, alluring, fuck, his heart was pounding and pounding like wild jungle drums.

Needing to breathe, he pulled off and found out he wasn't the only one panting. Hijikata's face was red, his earlobe the reddest, and his eyes were partially glazed as well as widened. His hands were shaking, Hijikata's were, just a slight tremble that might have gone unnoticed were they not so close. They slowly moved away from one another, the car feeling hot, smoldering, and far too small.

"It's my turn now," Hijikata said hastily and his blush increased. "I-I never got to r-roll the dice."

It was a paper thin excuse, but Gintoki sure as fuck wasn't going to fight it. "Sure, it's only fair."

Hijikata's hands were awkward as he picked up the dice and fumbled with them before rolling. The anticipation was crackling throughout the whole car, or so it felt, and Gintoki held his breath as the dice landed.

"No!" Gintoki yelled, eyes widening to saucers. "Nope! Roll again!"

"No way! This is what it landed on!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Just roll again!"

"N-no! This one's fine!"

They glared at each other hard and to any other person the pairing of lick and belly should be a funny sort of thing, but not to him. No, for him this was the worst possible combination ever and _of course _that was what the dice landed on.

"Are you not listening? It's not fine!"

"Why are you bein' s-such a p-pansy? Deal with it!"

"I'm not a pansy! Just – ugh, fine, you annoying piece of shit!"

"_Me?_ How m'I the annoyin' one?"

"Shut up! Okay... go. Have at it, lick my belly."

Hijikata's nose scrunched up. "That sounds so weird comin' from your mouth."

"What? Have at it?"

"No, _belly_."

Gintoki made a frustrated noise and motioned with his hands at nothing in particular. "It's what the dice says!"

"I know that, dumbass! I ain –"

Before Hijikata could finish, Gintoki slapped a hand over his mouth and effectively shushed him.

"Forget it, okay? Just do it!"

Silence fell over the car like a wet blanket of snow and Gintoki felt like his eyes were the size of saucers they were so wide. He was harried and it couldn't be healthy the way his heart was jammed up in his throat. He was having trouble breathing around it and it took every amount of his concentration to make it look like there was nothing amiss, like having your crush lick your belly was no big deal.

"Okay," Hijikata said at last, face going red all over again.

Gintoki shifted in his seat. "Okay."

"R-right."

"Yeah."

"Not a p-problem."

The awkward pause of Hijikata staring at Gintoki's shirt and not moving stretched on, it was hard to even summon the nerve to blink.

"Are you gonna –"

"Shut up!" Hijikata snapped, eyes darting up to catch Gintoki's only to dash away right after. "Hold... still."

Gintoki couldn't have moved if he tried, he could only sit there facing Hijikata and watch the other slowly lean over the partition and reach for his shirt. Caught in the moment as he was, Gintoki couldn't recall a time he'd ever been so anticipatory and it was making it hard to breathe. Hijikata gingerly grabbed the hem of Gintoki's shirt and carefully slid it upward, the sound hardly a whisper against his skin. Goosebumps broke out, the cooler air so much more jagged than something like air has any right to be. Hijikata kept getting closer, his head lowering and mouth opening, eyes lidded and bright.

"Quit s-squirming, idiot!"

"I'm not squirming!" He was totally squirming. "Hurry up!"

Growling and squeezing his eyes shut, Hijikata pressed forward the rest of the way and... Gintoki knew he was completely fucked the second Hijikata's tongue touched his skin. His stomach muscles all tightened and what he _wished _was a shout of some kind – and was actually a moan that would make any porn star proud – Gintoki's back bowed, pushing his chest forward. He didn't know what the fuck to do with his hands, so one grappled at the dashboard while the other landed on the back of the passenger seat, fingering digging in for dear life. Hijikata's eyes were no longer closed, but wide open, pupils blown and stunned... or, perhaps, stunning.

To his credit, Hijikata didn't stop. His tongue made a trail from the top of Gintoki's belly button and went up, following twitching muscles all the way to the base of his sternum where his shirt got in the way. Gintoki's teeth were clenched, he could feel heat in his own face, a phenomena that rarely happened, and he honestly couldn't tell if it was made more or less awkward with the way they were holding eye contact. He hoped more, he was wary to consider the implications if it were less.

"T-there," Hijikata said hoarsely and it was amazing that he was panting just as hard as Gintoki.

"Done," Gintoki replied softly and would, were he in his right mind, ask why Hijikata wasn't pulling his shirt back down or at least letting go, but he _knew _why.

They were left staring at each other, somewhat frozen in place, and Gintoki wanted the cold window against his back to swallow him whole. If it did, then he wouldn't be able to make an absolute fool of himself. Their breaths were gentle pants, quiet, but so, so loud in the confines of the car.

"You're... disgusting," Hijikata whispered.

Gintoki's eyes flicked to the bastard's lips. "Said the guy who just licked my belly."

The tension was crackling, neither of them moving away – Gintoki because he was trapped and Hijikata because he must have wanted to be right where he was. Gintoki's pants weren't evening out, in fact, it felt harder to breathe, like the air was stifling. It wasn't really, but his crush was damn near in his lap and he was fighting off a hard-on, _something_ was stifling. His raging teenage hormones, perhaps, or his braincells as they died one by one, committing cellular suicide because he was sure he'd never seen a color so _blue_.

They started to lean in. He wasn't sure who moved first, maybe it was both of them, but that didn't matter. They were getting closer, Hijikata's breath caught in his throat and who in their goddamn right mind would think the bastard's blush was any kind of legal? Gintoki gripped tighter on the dash board and the seat, his lifelines, the only things keeping him from scrambling out the door and throwing himself into a cold shower.

When the cellphone went off, both of them would later maintain that neither of them had screamed and had barely startled. As it were, two screams rent the car, Gintoki got punched in the face, Hijikata kneed in the shoulder, and the amount of fumbling it took to find the damn thing was, honestly, a sad display.

"_What?_" Hijikata hollered into the phone, the snarl in it a truly vicious thing. Just as quickly, his stormy look was replaced by one of confusion when he glanced at Gintoki who obligingly tipped his head in question. Moving the phone away from his head, brows furrowed, Hijikata reiterated, "Smile pretty?"

Stomach sinking faster than the Titanic, Gintoki swept his gaze outside and squinted at a blurry figure. "Is... is that Sougo?"

The blood drained from Hijikata's face as he looked, too. "C-camera. He has a camera."

It took only a moment of silence and a quick glance at one other to break them and for the first – second – time that night, they screamed.

**The End**


End file.
